Tremor
by JohnnyG33
Summary: One-shot in the "Dust to Dust" Continuum, takes place immediatly after "Exchange." Something is coming over the horizon. He can feel it.


**I do not own Kim Possible.**

**Takes places before the events of "Dust to Dust" & "Ashes to Ashes."**

* * *

**Tremor**

The soothing water trickled down the rock garden's stream, giving off an aura of peace, allowing one's mind to wander as far as the Astral Planes.

Despite his old age, Master Sensei could still sit comfortable in the Lotus position without the pains and soreness that age brought. Though one should not be burdened with such ills, as there is still so much the world had to offer.

The joys of instructing his students were enough in itself to calm the aches and pains he felt through his body. Students, who are completely different people compared to how he found them, or came to him in the dead of night.

Just like Yori, clutching two younger children in her hands that barely had the strength to hold onto their own weight, much less two children.

The fact that children were still threatened with abuse, violence, forced labor and various other heinous acts tore at Sensei's very soul. Most children in a situation such as Yori's would have been doomed to live a life without honor, shaming themselves while pleasuring in the sins committed on others, if not to repeat the actions they witnessed growing up.

He did not sense that with Yori. Her heart was pure through and through, her actions seek no glorification or self-righteousness. The old master did not have to think twice about giving the young children sanctuary in the Yamanouchi, nor in offering them to learn the ways of Ninjutsu. While one of the children did not wish to remain at Yamanouchi, Yori and the younger boy named Fukushima both remained to study the art of Ninjutsu, and call Yamanouchi home.

Sensei frowned, reflecting the first troubling signs young Fukushima displayed during his training. While Yori had otherwise conquered the demons that had tormented her when she arrived at Yamanouchi, Fukushima had not. The boy sought such self-worth within himself that he considered himself higher than the mountains surrounding Yamanouchi, and he forced it on the other students whenever he could through fierce displays of power and talent during sparring sessions. Power alone does not make one great, nor does anger make one-self power. It takes those down a road they cannot easily traversed back from.

The events that transpired yesterday were evidence of that.

Betrayal, Sensei had felt it once, long ago during a life he left behind. And he had forgotten how terrible it felt. However, this was more than betrayal. Though Sensei was greatly disappointed in his young pupil's actions, he wasn't angry.

He was saddened by Fukushima's clouded actions. Yet another soul that was lost to the darkness, despite his best efforts to preserve the good that lied within Fukushima.

Though the darkness is strong, one is never truly lost. They can always found, or re-found. Fukushima is no exception, and despite his betrayal to Yori, Yamanouchi and himself, he vowed to help Fukushima re-find himself.

Sensei let out a soft sigh, and concentrated on more, enlightening events. He would deal with Fukushima soon. Now, he had other, more important matter's to retrace in his mind.

The Chosen One, was revealed to them, even if the majority of Yamanouchi still saw the seemingly random, awkward Blonde American boy.

Sensei had taken steps to learn everything he could about Ron Stoppable-san and upon witnessing photos and surveillance camera shots that were, less than dignifying for the boy, Sensei could understand his student's initial reactions of seeing their newest student arrive with Yori. Sensei felt a light smile stretch across his face. The shell of a body can hold many treasures. But in a select few, the body holds a pearl of a true hero. Stoppable-san had that pearl.

Admittedly, throughout the week Sensei (along with the rest of his staff) had his doubts. Not of Stoppable-san's role as the Chosen One, but of the course of method he put on the boy to harness his powers. But those were quickly extinguished as he continued to observe Stoppable-san. Where he lacked spiritual knowledge, he made up in creativity and self-determination. Where he lacked finesse and technique, he harnessed an unorthodox fighting style that seemed to revolve more around 'dumb-luck' than Mystical Monkey Power.

Sensei opened his eyes and stared down into the miniature stream before him, watching the water flow freely over the rocky bottom. Stoppable-san held power that one could only dream of obtaining, such as Monkey Fist. Yet, it appeared that he had no direct control over it. He seemed to not understand how to harness it either. Sensei's face returned to its indifferent state briefly. To hold a power of such magnitude uncontrolled is just as irresponsible as arriving to class a minute late and not dressed properly.

Sensei smile quickly returned as he recalled the humorous sight of Stoppable-san sprinting out of the dormitories in his American sleepwear. Though he performed less than admirable in all of the courses, it was the rescue of Yori and the retrieval of the Lotus Blade from Fukushima and Monkey Fist that impressed, and troubled the old master.

The full extent of the Tai Shing Pek Kwar had been preserved throughout the ages by Toshimiru, though the full extent of the Mystical Monkey Power remained a full mystery to only a select few. Though his fellow students leading the rescue against Monkey Fist were surprised and shocked to witness Stoppable-san's display power, this did not faze Sensei. What had surprised him was that the seismic shockwave released from Stoppable-san's stomp traveled hundreds of miles across Japan, rattling buildings and setting off car alarms. He would have to be sure to instruct the evening and morning guards to how handle any curious authorities.

Sensei lightly chuckled to himself, and set that task aside. He would deal with that in a moment, before he spoke to Fukushima.

While impressive Stoppable-san's power was, Sensei found it troubling to how the boy channeled the power. He had sensed it, though he could have easily guessed by the facial expression on Stoppable-san's face as he brought his foot down on the ground.

Anger.

A deep anger radiated from the boy's body. A dark, black feeling, one almost that made Sensei feel extremely wary overtook the light, free spirit that _was _Stoppable-san. He had felt it for a split second. But a second was all Sensei needed.

Sensei did not consider himself religious by any means. Far from it, though some of the newer students would seem to think that he is. The truth was far more complicating, as Sensei did not consider himself an atheist either.

_Knowing_ deities exist is completely different than _believing_ they exist.

Sensei also did not jump to conclusions, something he wished many of his younger students would learn. Fukushima had made Stoppable-san's life miserable during his stay at Yamanouchi and there is no telling what they went through during their captivity within the volcanic cave.

He would speak about the matter with Yori later this evening, but it would have been helpful, and interesting to gather Stoppable-san's point of view before he left. Whatever the case, it is possible that Fukushima or Monkey Fist exercised cruel methods of disposing his two students. Their treatment of their two captives could have gotten the best at Stoppable-san and he could simply have been practicing 'an eye-for-an-eye', so to speak. Though it appeared in that second that Stoppable-san was looking to take more than an eye from Fukushima, Sensei slightly uttered a prayer to the Heavens that Stoppable-san regained his composure. The Lotus Blade would not have come back to him whence he called it if he had continued.

Stoppable-san and Yamanouchi's destinies are intertwined. That is a fact. The prophecy was already in motion, The Chosen One had be chosen by the Lotus blade, for it came back to him when he had called for it, just as Sensei had hoped. Stoppable-san's heart was still pure, and thus it chose him, fulfilling the prophecy and enabling the rest to come true. That, and further damaging Yamanouchi's ancient walls and temples.

Though he should be feeling at ease with the Lotus Blade returned, and the Chosen One safely back in America, he wasn't. Sensei was thinking much clearer, but the concern still lingered.

Prophecies, historically and currently have had a nasty habit of being false, and thus masking the true prophecies until it was too late.

Prophecies also never came solidified; they come in riddles, puzzles that must be deciphered by the current generation. Master Sensei was one of a select few in the world to have successfully deciphered prophecies, and allowed the required courses to take shape.

One in particular however, is as elusive of a prophecy as he's ever seen.

The Celestial Scroll, one of the most sacred texts ever discovered in the world, and probably one of humanity's most important discovery. The scroll, which barely passed as a piece of paper, was the only a fragment that remained of the true Celestial Scroll which stood the test of times, but it's value far outweighs the quantity. Much like the Ultimate Monkey Master prophecy's, the Celestial Scroll is believed to refer to a Chosen One, though this cannot be confirmed.

Those before him have dismissed the Celestial Scroll as false, a seemingly random scroll that should have burned to the ground along with Egyptian Libraries of old, while others have deemed it unlikely, but (thankfully) have kept it intact.

Sensei however, could not share their sentiment, age and experience have taught him to remain vigilant, especially in the world they live in. Sensei had told Stoppable-san of Yamanouchi's origins and it's purpose as a school of training individuals in the art of Ninjutsu. Yet, he did not tell Stoppable-san of Yamanouchi's _true_ nature. One which Sensei prays, for humanities sake that would not have to be called upon.

Sensei opened his eyes slowly to be greeted to a sight that never ceased to amaze him. The sight of the sun setting behind the mountains that surround Yamanouchi, with its orange, pink and red lights reflecting off the clouds casting a ray of beauty over the whole school. The sight was extremely peaceful.

Should be for Sensei, but wasn't. Storm clouds were coming over the horizon. He did not know when they would arrive, but he knew they were out there, something was. A low rumble echoed around the mountain, confirming with Sensei that the clouds over the horizon were indeed storm clouds. The universe works in mysterious, yet revealing ways. One need not to look far for a sign.

Wearily, he stood up and looking over the horizon one last time and turned to proceed back into his quarters. He had some information to deliver, and some that he needed in return. He knew just who to talk to, an expert on the supernatural despite his fanatical views. For the greater good though, Sensei knew he would set aside his differences.

As he walked through the garden, his old yet still amazingly sharp ears caught wind of swift, light footsteps mixed with heavy breathing coming towards his quarters. Sensei thought it odd to have someone running so quickly towards him at this night, while the rest of his students were eating their dinner in preparation for their night course. As he pulled back the Shoji that lead into his quarters, he was met with the frantic face of Yori.

Sensei opened his eyes, meeting Yori's wide and _(frightened?) _eyes. Speaking in Japanese, he swiftly, let calmingly grabbed onto Yori's trembling hands, and they (along with the rest of her body) stopped trembling long enough for her to exchange a half bow with Sensei, whom quickly returned one back.

"Yori, what is the matter?" Yori took a deep breath, opened her mouth to speak but before the words could leave her mouth, her face turned deathly pale and she closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head.

"Fukushima! Fukushima! He's dead!" She cried, doing her best to keep her voice from breaking the wave of tears that were held in her eyes. Sensei did not move, he did not look away from Yori's eyes. He had to be relaxed, show her that getting things (and herself) under control were necessary so the situation did not spiral out of control. Yet, Sensei himself was troubled, gravely. Fukushima was being held within the school's secret underground passages within the mountains. That, and he was ordered to be guarded at all times.

"Take me to Fukushima's cell." He ordered, the protector coming out of him. Yori looked at him, and taking a deep breath, swiftly nodded her head and turned towards the exit, with Sensei following behind as quickly as he could.

As Sensei followed Yori across the training yard, Stoppable-san reappeared in his head, the image of him tinted blue and smashing his foot on the ground replaying though his head like a film reel. Sensei held onto that image, it meant something, and something important. As they walked, a cool wind wiped through the air around Sensei and Yori. Though his hearing was remarkable for his age, he couldn't hear the message that the wind brought with it, the word of a prophecy that he feared more than anything in the world;

_Two shall become one….._

_One shall become two….._

_And the universe shall tremble..._

_Until light and darkness..._

_Shape the very things to come..._

* * *

Yori had lead Sensei into the hidden mountain passages, but she would not go into the room where the men stood guard, right outside of Fukushima's make shift cell.

The guards had informed him they had heard a terrified scream from the room and they immediately proceeded to investigate, but the door was would not budge. Then they managed to open it.

When questioned on what they found, they became very agitated, one even dry heaved at the very thought of it. Sensei had nodded his head and proceeded into the shell. And then he understood.

There was no body. All that remained of Fukushima was blood. Stains marked wall, fresh drops slowly falling to the floor, echoing across the room. A fresh pool lay on the floor, while stains slowly ran down the grey walls. The cause of death was declared liquefaction by the guards, though this was because they had no other way to identify the cause of death. This was impossible.

Sensei agreed with them. This was simply not possible. To the human mind, this was not possible. A Human mind was a frail and fragile thing, and is limited to only the world it grows up in. Sensei's mind was unique, it grew up with information that should have been destroyed, books that should have remained lost, illustrations that should be burned and have holy water cast upon them. The human mind cannot fathom what the Universe is capable off, nor can it withstand what it is capable off.

After surveying the sense, Sensei left immediately, asking Yori to accompany him, one of the few whom he could trust with such sensitive information as this. He made all the arrangements in advance on the flight to ensure that Yori could regain her composure, as well as handle the information he was about to share with her in any way possible.

Sensei was deep in thought as the pilots helped him up into the Hover Jet. What he had seen down within the mountains disturbed him greatly, far more than the display of Stoppable-san's power against Fukushima. The books that should have remained lost spoke of an death so gruesome, that it matched the description of Fukushima's death. The illustrations that should have been burned spoke of a _being _that could inflict such a fate on a man.

Sensei had that illustration, along with other scriptures (scanned copies) within his brief case.

Sensei sat down in the Yamanouchi Hover Jet, he looked down at his watch. It would be around 5:OO AM when they arrived at Vatican City. He did not care about regulations, and he did not care either if he threw the whole Vatican into a panic with his surprise visit. He knew very well what they were capable and he didn't care. This matter goes well beyond any former ills of predigest and religious persecution.

As Sensei lifted up his small brief case, Yori sat down across from Sensei, a determined look more forced to mask her anxiety. Sensei paused and smiled at her, which she returned with a respectful bow.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Yori." Sensei began as the Hover Jet began to lift off from the landing pad. "I know what you've seen has troubled you, and I apologize that you had to be the one to deliver the news to me." Sensei raised his hand up to silence Yori, who was about to speak. He had more to say, and wanted her to prepare herself with what he was about to tell her. They did not have the luxury to wait. "While we have been focusing on our training, searching and welcoming the Chosen One, forces that we cannot comprehend have been on the move." The lock's on his brief case snapped open, and he slowly lifted up the case, not taking his eyes off Yori.

"What I am about to show you, Yori, is evil which is the very thing of myth, the very thing that keeps humanity huddled closely together with their idols, gods, rituals and charms. It is the very thing, Yori, that no human can grasp, for its existence, and like many of what you are bound to discovery, should simply not be possible. I cannot promise you the information I am to tell you will keep you sane. However, I can promise you, that Yamanouchi was created for such a reason. Though I pray that the day Yamanouchi's sacred duty is called upon remains a mystery, I cannot help but worry that that time is coming upon us. " He paused, allowing his words to sink into Yori, who sat across from Sensei, fists resting on her knees. She knew Sensei, and trusted him with her life. Just as he did with hers.

"Though the choice of what, and how much you learn tonight is all yours, I must tell you what Yamanouchi's true purpose is. And from there, if you so choose, we can continue." Now it was in her hands. He wanted to make sure that Yori was ready for this. This was more than the evil that mankind has grown accustom to, and it was harder, for mortals to accept it.

Yori remained in her position, but her head and tilted down, her eyes staring aimlessly into her fists.

"Master Sensei," Yori said in a mere whisper. Sensei remained impassive as Yori slowly looked up to him, making him smile slightly. The fear and anxiety that Yori was forcing to hide was much less evident than before. Courage, even if it was being forced, was defeating her doubt. "I shall accompany you, and I wish to learn, everything." That last word seemed forced out, though Sensei did not think anything of it as Yori continued. "Though he dishonored the name of Yamanouchi, as well as himself, Fukushima did not deserve an end such as that. It will be my honor to bring justice to Fukushima's killer." Yori said, her voice remaining even with determination. Sensei nodded his head, and held out a scanned copy of parchment, which Yori took.

"Then let us begin Yori." Sensei said as he closed the brief case momentarily and set it next to him.

It was a long flight.


End file.
